Búsqueda en el Atlántico
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Julián encontró un papel muy interesante y salió temprano cargando una pala. Leia no puede encontrarlo. Tethys no le dice dónde está. A los generales no les importa nada más que su competencia y Kanon casi sufre daños mayores al regresar al Santuario Marino. En definitiva... la misma locura de siempre.


**Búsqueda en el Atlántico**

 _Día 20 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 10. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Regresará Hermes de sus vacaciones? Y lo más importante ¿podre terminar con la mala racha de una vez por todas? ¡Ya va una semana entera!_

 _ **Leia pertenece a Cassiopeia.**_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. Si fueran míos tendría dinero.

 _ **Leia de Caribdis aparece por primera vez en "La pesadilla Rosa de Io" y es presentada formalmente en "Las (des)aventuras de Leia de Caribdis".**_

 _ **Pose sigue con su deuda que aparece representada en gran parte en "Reconstrucción del Santuario Marino [...]" y "Doña Athena"**_

* * *

 **Búsqueda en el Atlántico**

Julián actuando raro ya era normal, pero el nivel de rareza (que los generales marcaban en una tabla) que había alcanzado ese día era demasiado.

El avatar de Poseidón había salido temprano de su templo cargando una pala y con la nariz enterrada en un viejo y roído pedazo de papel. Pasó frente a una medio-dormida Tethys, que lo miró extrañada, y emprendió el camino hacia los pilares del Atlántico silbando.

* * *

Al mediodía, cuando todos se habían reunido a almorzar (no, no era para armar lazos con sus compañeros. Es que no saben cocinar) ninguno notó la ausencia de su jefe hasta que apareció Leia, a los gritos, buscando al peliazul.

―Apuesto a que está escondiéndose de ella ―dijo Isaak.

―Ojala yo pudiera esconderme ―se lamentó Io.

―¡Tethys! ―gritó la samoana ―Si estás escondiendo a Pose para que yo no pueda verlo te va a ir mal, sirena.

―Es Señor Poseidón. Y Yo no le hice nada ―se defendió la rubia ―. Salió temprano silbando y concentrado en un papel.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

―¡Es la verdad!

―¿Silbando?

―¿No estaba nervioso o alterado?

―¿Sabe leer?

―¡Claro que sabe leer! ―respondió una indignada Leia ―Pose es muy inteligente.

―Pues lo oculta muy bien. ―Isaak se ganó una mirada tan fría como la de su maestro de parte de la morena.

―¿A ninguno le preocupa?

Varias cabezas se movieron de izquierda a derecha y el almuerzo siguió como si nadie lo hubiera interrumpido.

―Pues yo voy a buscarlo ―dijo la chica y salió en una dirección al azar.

―Ni siquiera preguntó hacia dónde había salido ―dijo Tethys por lo bajo y sonrió. Por lo menos ahora su competencia estaría ocupada y ella llegaría primero con Julián.

* * *

 **Pilar del Atlántico Sur**

Pedazos de concreto y suelo marino se elevaban en el aire y caían a unos metros. Todo lo que se veía era un gran hoyo del que salía la tierra y una pequeña mata de cabello azulado dentro de él.

―Tiene que estar.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena**

―Por millonésima vez, Kanon ―El aludido roló los ojos. ―Te pedí que no usaras mis cosas.

Kanon se levantó. Hora de irse, Saga ya estaba insoportable de nuevo.

―Te veo en un par de semanas, hermano ―le dijo y salió del templo ―Cuando se te pase un poco lo gruñón ―agregó en voz baja.

―¡Kanon!

* * *

 **Santuario Marino**

Se podía oír como las burbujas subían a la superficie, las respiraciones controladas de los generales. Se podía sentir la expectativa en el aire.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Con la vista fija. Con las manos en puños. Divididos en dos grupos. Los generales esperaban.

―Parpadeaste ―gritó Kaysa, y Krishna y Sorrento festejaron haber ganado la apuesta.

―¡Baian! ―gritó Io ―Ese era todo el dinero que me quedaba.

―Ya le debo mucho al maestro Camus ―se lamentó Isaak.

―¡Te voy a pegar los parpados para que no los puedas volver a cerrar!

―Si tanto te molesta hubieras participado tú.

* * *

 **En alguna otra parte**

―¿Haz visto a Pose? ―preguntaba Leia a un pez que nadaba tranquilo por el lugar. ―¿No? Gracias.

* * *

 **Pilar del Atlántico Sur**

―¡Señor!―llamó la sirena desde el borde del hoyo.

―¿Qué? ―se escuchó la voz lejana de Julián.

―¡¿Necesita ayuda?!

―Tengo sed.

Tethys salió hacia el comedor para buscar una jarra de agua helada.

* * *

 **Dentro del hoyo**

―Tiene que estar aquí.

Ataviado con un casco de minero, pala y pico, Julián detuvo su trabajo y sacó el pedazo de papel de su bolsillo.

Apunto bien la luz de su casco y siguió con el dedo un camino de línea punteada hasta llegar a una enorme "X" roja justo a los pies de un pilar, que Julián había calculado, era el del Atlántico Norte.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a hacer el camino con el dedo, girando el papel y ladeando la cabeza.

―¡Cardúmenes! ―se quejó. Guardó el mapa, arrojó sus herramientas fuera del hoyo y salió.

Tomó sus cosas y emprendió el camino hacia el Atlántico Sur.

―Me equivoqué de pilar ―dijo en voz alta a pesar de que no hubiera nadie para escucharlo.

* * *

 **Pilar del Atlántico Sur**

―¡Señor!

Tehtys no obtuvo respuesta.

―¡Tengo su agua!

Nada.

―¿Se habrá asfixiado? ―se preguntó la sirena. ―Qué más da ―y se bebió el agua. Haber ido por la jarra le había dado sed.

* * *

 **En alguna otra parte**

Leia observaba con atención un grupo de corales.

―¿Entonces no han visto a Pose? ―Silencio ―No sé si creerles. Seguro trabajan para la sirena que quiere robarse a Pose ―.Leia observó a los corales con los ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

 **Salón Principal. Templo de Poseidón**

―Díganme que no destruyeron nada mientras no estuve ―la voz de Kanon resonó por el templo y los generales dejaron su nueva competencia (Io soltó lo parpados de Baian) para correr a abrazar a su maestro.

―¡Maestro!

―Al primero que me toque lo mando al medio de la nada ―Los generales se detuvieron a meros milímetros del mayor. Ninguno llegó a tocarlo. ―¿No falta gente?

―Julián está ocupado con algo ―dijo Sorrento ―Tethys, creo que lo está ayudando. Y Leia lo estaba buscando.

―Tengo una carta para Leia. ―dijo sosteniendo el sobre en alto. ―Que alguno se la dé cuando la vea. Yo quiero descansar. ―Dejó la carta en manos de Io y salió hacia su pilar.

* * *

 **Pilar del Atlántico Norte**

―Pero ¿qué ― Kanon tuvo que hacer uso de todos sus reflejos para no caer dentro del enorme hoyo en medio de su pilar.

Cerró los ojos y se presionó el puente de la nariz.

―Por favor Athena, dame paciencia para lidiar con el idiota de tu tío.

Y se asomó por el borde para ver qué era lo que hacía Julián cavando en su pilar.

* * *

 **Salón Principal**

―Nadie es de ayuda ―se quejó Leia entrando y dejándose caer sobre una silla ―Me rindo. Nadie sabe donde está Pose.

―Leia.

―Los corales seguro sabían pero están del lado de la sirena esa.

―Leia.

―No estoy muy segura pero creo que sobornó a los peces también.

―¡Leia!

―¿Qué? ―dijo la chica levantando la mirada hacia su compañero de pilar.

―Te llegó una carta.

La samoana abrió el sobre sin cuidado y, a medida que leía las palabras, la sonrisa en su rostro se hacía más grande. Terminó de leer y salió corriendo a su templo.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¡Tengo que empacar! ¡Regreso a Samoa por un tiempo! ―gritó.

Los generales corrieron a esconderse detrás de Sorrento cuando vieron la sonrisa de extrema felicidad en el rostro de Io. Lucía aterradora.

* * *

 **Pilar del Atlántico Norte**

―Julián ―llamó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando la luz del casco de minero casi lo deja ciego. ―¿Qué haces?

―Busco la respuesta a todos mis problemas.

―En mi pilar ―aseguró Kanon.

―Sí. Este mapa dice que hay un tesoro pirata enterrado a los pies de un pilar.

Kanon tuvo que esquivar la pala que casi lo golpea en la cabeza y luego el pico que por poco le saca un ojo. Seguido llegó Julián Solo, cubierto de tierra y todavía intentando cegarlo con la luz.

―¿Ves? ―le dio el mapa a Kanon y el general tuvo que respirar profundo y repetirse un millón de veces que no podía matar al chico.

«Cálmate, Kanon. No es su culpa. No es muy brillante, pero es mejor lidiar con él y no con Pose. Aunque los dos son fáciles de manipular»

Kanon rió y recibió una mirada extrañada del muchacho.

―¿Qué es lo gracioso?

―Juli ―dijo Kanon y le sujetó un hombro ―Este mapa lo hice yo para tener a los generales ocupados cuando eran más chicos. Era una búsqueda de tesoro. El tesoro eran caramelos.

Los hombros del heredero Solo cayeron y apareció un puchero.

―¿Entonces no hay grandes cantidades de oro?

―No

―¿Joyas?

―No

―No hay tesoro.

―No hay tesoro.

―Enviaré a alguien a rellenar el hoyo ―dijo el peliazul y salió, arrastrando la pala y el pico, hacia su templo.

Una vez que ya no pudo ver a su "jefe", Kanon soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y corrió hacia su habitación.

Sacó varias llaves de su bolsillo y abrió quince candados hasta llegar a un cuarto secreto. Dentro habían cientos de cofres de tesoros. Oro, joyas y algún que otro esqueleto.

―Hola, Sonny ―le dijo al esqueleto que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

―Hola, Señor ―se respondió moviendo la mandíbula de "Sonny".

―Has hecho un excelente trabajo cuidando el oro, Sonny.

―Gracias, Señor.

―Pero eso estuvo muy cerca. Quizás debamos moverlo.

―Coincido con usted, Señor. Pero ¿a dónde?

―Que buena pregunta, Sonny. Que buena pregunta.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Inspiración:**_ _El triangulo de las Bermudas. Imaginen la cantidad de barcos que desaparecieron justo en el territorio de Kanon. ¿Sólo a mi me parece sospechoso?_

 _ **Sonny ofrece sus servicios como custodio de tesoros piratas.**_

 _ **Comuníquese al 0-800-bipolar, ignore a Saga y pregunte por Kanon.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota no muy importante.**_

 _ **Para hacerlo corto, un resumen de la semana.**_

 **1\. Cargador se derrite. Lena debe gastar dinero en un nuevo ¡De nuevo!**

 **2\. Profesora que dice "no les tomo nada que no esté en los cuestionarios". Examen con temas que no estaban en el cuestionario.**

 **3\. Tengo que rendir un final en dos semanas sí o sí porque me quitan los beneficios de boleto y seguro social.**

 **4\. Me quedé dormida y me perdí una clase.**

 **5\. Migrañas toda la semana.**

 **6\. No termino de llegar de horas de la facultad. Ni alcanzo a tocar la puerta que ya me mandan a hacer cosas.**

 **7\. Nadie compró papel de baño.**

 **8\. Pera poco jugosa.**

 **9\. Se comieron mi asado y se creen que una pizza más dura que una piedra me va a dar igual.**

 **10\. Dicha pizza estaba fría.**

 **11\. Mi papá volvió a tirarme las botellas de agua de la heladera. No tengo agua fría.**

 **12\. Me picaron los mosquitos.**

 **13\. Alguien se terminó el limón y no pude hacerme té para la descompostura.**

 **14\. Anoche estuve con esa fiebre en la que tienes calor y sudas pero al mismo tiempo tienes escalofríos. Te abrigas pero te da calor y te desabrigas y te da frío. Y terminas durmiendo con tres frazadas, calefactor encendido y el ventilador.**

 **15\. Pesadillas en donde mi mamá regalaba mis peluches a personas que yo sabía no los iban a cuidar. (Sí. Esas son mis pesadillas. Las que de verdad me asustan)**


End file.
